Mentiras y arrebatos
by MikaShier
Summary: [Drarry/Harco] [One-shot] A Draco no le importa fingir y Harry no siempre escucha. Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Seres mágicos, sobrenaturales y criaturas en general" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón".


**Disclaimer: **Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Harry Potter __de J.K. Rowling. _

Los personajes no son de mi autoría.

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic es de temática homosexual. Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

_Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Seres mágicos, sobrenaturales y criaturas en general" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón"._

**Título: **Mentiras y arrebatos

**Autor: **MikaShier

**Personajes principales: **Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter;

**One-shot: **2069 palabras aproximadamente.

* * *

**Mentiras y arrebatos**

El silencio que invadía cada rincón de Hogwarts se vio interrumpido por los pasos de Draco Malfoy, que corría tan rápido como sus piernas y su uniforme lo permitían. Tenía el cabello alborotado, la respiración agitada y la piel perlada en sudor cuando al fin se detuvo frente a la entrada de las mazmorras. Intentó relajarse un poco antes de ingresar a su sala común, apresurado y con la desesperación centellándole en los ojos.

Pansy Parkinson se puso de pie nada más distinguir ese último factor, mientras Zabini le dirigía simplemente una mirada de curiosidad. Draco miró hacia todas partes para luego acercarse más a ellos y explicar lo que había sucedido esa tarde, cuando desapareció en dirección a la torre de Astronomía, que debía estar vacía a esas horas. Las carcajadas de Pansy resonaron en la habitación, aunque ella intentaba controlarse y tomarse el asunto en serio, justo como Draco precisaba en ese momento. No podía evitarlo.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? —cuestionó Blaise, irguiéndose en el sofá. Draco asintió, hastiado.

— ¿Puedes dejar de reírte y pensar en una solución, Parkinson? ¡No he venido corriendo hasta acá para contarte un jodido chiste! —siseó el rubio. La chica limpió sus ojos con la manga de su suéter y asintió mientras la risa disminuía poco a poco.

—Pero tengo que verlo ahora mismo. Ya pensaremos en una solución —enredó el brazo en el ajeno y Draco solo atinó a apretar los labios, frustrado—, ¿vienes, Blaise?

El moreno asintió. No se perdería eso por nada del mundo. El trío abandonó las mazmorras con rapidez, aunque Draco seguía sintiendo la necesidad de apurarse y correr devuelta a la torre de astronomía. Y es que, Merlín, ¿cómo había podido hacer eso? Ni siquiera recordaba las palabras, su mente era un lío y estaba tan jodidamente preocupado que había ido a por sus amigos.

Sus pasos se hicieron más rápido conforme se acercaban y, minutos después, subían las escaleras de la torre. Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla, nervioso, asustado e infinitamente culpable. Al llegar a lo más alto, Pansy y Blaise miraron alrededor, sin llegar a encontrar nada. Draco carraspeó suavemente.

—Harry, traje ayuda —llamó. Los pasos resonaron con fuerza y Pansy casi juraba que sintió que el piso temblaba. Alzó la mirada en cuanto una cosa gigante le cortó la entrada de la escasa luz solar que quedaba del atardecer. Blaise se largó a reír casi de inmediato, doblándose hacia adelante para abrazarse el estómago.

— ¡Se dejó los lentes! —exclamó entre risas, a lo que Draco respondió con molestia.

— ¡Pues lo miope no se le quita, imbécil! ¡Deja de reírte ahora mismo! ¡Y tú deja de mirarlo así, Pansy! —la chica dio un respingo y sonrió con inocencia antes de contestar.

— ¿Mirarlo cómo?

— ¡Como si estuvieras viendo un adefesio o yo que sé! ¿Nos van a ayudar o qué?

— ¿Cómo le hiciste eso? —preguntó Blaise, calmándose un poco.

—Más bien, ¿por qué convertiste a Potter en un ogro?

Draco enrojeció ante la mirada de sus amigos, más aún con la mirada acusatoria que el ogro le enviaba detrás de esas gafas tan feas. Harry lucía… Bueno, como un ogro. La piel de una tonalidad entre blanca y verde sucio, un abdomen algo redondeado y enormes músculos que Draco no sabía de dónde habían salido. La ropa, obviamente, había sido rasgada en su transformación, pero por suerte habían encontrado una manta vieja en un rincón de la torre que ayudó a cubrir las obscenidades del elegido.

—No necesito decirles porqué para que me ayuden —objetó en tono seco. Una mano, gigante y pesada, cayó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se tambaleara.

—Quiero saber —exigió Harry. Pansy soltó el aire abruptamente, aguantando la risa ante la voz que definitivamente no era de Potter, pues había sonado mil veces más gruesa. Y pesada.

— ¡Es tu culpa, para empezar! —Draco recuperó el equilibrio, enviándole una mirada de molestia.

—Yo sabía que nada bueno salía de esa relación —replicó Zabini, evaluando al ogro con la mirada. Harry soltó un gruñido que lo hizo retroceder un poco—. Quiero decir, que yo sabía que nada malo… Oh, vamos, no van a negarlo ahora, ¿o sí? Mírate, Potter, eres un ogro. Y Draco, por favor, ¿hasta qué punto tienes que llegar para convertir a tu novio en un monstruo y "no saber cómo lo hiciste"? —el rubio bufó.

—Incluso si sé cómo lo hice, no lo sé revertir.

—Se me hace raro que no lo sepas —atajó Pansy—. Te conozco bastante bien para saber que no le harías esto a alguien si no supieras que se puede revertir. Mucho menos a Potter —Harry se volvió hacia Draco quien sonrió, sintiéndose pillado. Harry apretó un poco la mano, haciendo que el rubio se removiera incómodo e intentara apartarlo.

—Bueno, sí sé —dio unas palmadas a la mano del ogro, para que lo soltara, y caminó hacia sus amigos, observando a Harry en un panorama completo—. Pero lo merecía, de eso no cabe duda.

— ¿Y por qué? —Pansy lo miró con curiosidad, mientras Blaise se encaminaba a las escaleras.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo en peleas de pareja y tú tampoco deberías meterte, Pansy.

— ¿Te imaginas si Harry como animago se transformara en un ogro? —preguntó a la chica, impidiendo que esta contestara a Blaise. El moreno rotó los ojos y se marchó. Había pensado que sería más interesante.

—No sé si los ogros cuenten como criatura mágica…

—Draco…

—Espera, Harry, estoy hablando con ella —cortó. Pansy sonrió y cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos—. No he leído la teoría, pero no creo que haya algún problema, ¿cierto?

—Pero podrían matarlo si su forma animal es de un ogro.

—Pero se ve muy tonto como para que alguien piense que es una amenaza —puntualizó. Se acercó a su novio y le picó el estómago—. Además, es muy bajito. No parece un ogro común.

—Más razones para que lo cacen.

—Un ogro de raza, podríamos convencer a todos de que es casi tan puro como los unicornios.

—Impuro, más bien.

—Draco —insistía Harry, exasperado.

— ¿Crees eso? No creo que alguien tenga problema matando impuros, así que es mejor la pureza.

—Draco.

—De hecho, muchos sí tienen problemas matando impuros —Pansy señaló al ogro—. Por eso nació él.

— ¡Draco! —la voz de Potter hizo temblar a ambos Slytherin. El rubio le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

— ¿Me gritaste? ¿A mí?

—Deja de ignorarme de una vez y deshaz esto.

—No aguantas nada —se quejó, sacando la varita y apuntándole con ella. Pansy ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué lo convertiste? No te creo lo del animago —Draco bajó la varita, volviéndose hacia ella ante la desesperación de Harry.

—Bueno…

La historia era corta y sencilla. Había comenzado a salir con Potter en cuarto año, tras la muerte de Cedric Diggory. El cómo sucedió era meramente irrelevante. Draco había sido uno de esos idiotas que habían creído en la palabra de Harry respecto a Voldemort y demás. Y de una u otra forma, se convirtieron en amigos y algo más.

El problema estaba en que quizá habían ido demasiado rápido y todavía no terminaban de confiar el uno en el otro. Aunque eso era más por parte de Harry, gracias a Lucius Malfoy. Esa tarde, el moreno estaba especialmente molesto con él y Draco no tenía idea de porqué. A él no le gustaba que le gritaran o se creyeran con el derecho de reñirlo si no se trataba de alguna figura de autoridad. Y, por supuesto, Harry no imponía autoridad alguna para él.

Por ello, la reunión de esa tarde había consistido en un Harry sumamente molesto y un Draco que parecía ignorar las palabras del otro, sin responder a las acusaciones. Cuando Harry terminó por acorralarlo mientras escupía cosas sobre confianza y respeto, a Draco se le ocurrió que sería más intimidante si fuera unos centímetros más alto que él y no tuviera esas gafas tan sosas mal acomodadas en el puente de la nariz. Y claro que Draco lo respetaría si fuera un ogro. Así que eso hizo. Al principio, los colmillos saliendo detrás del labio inferior de Harry casi lo asustaron, pero definitivamente cualquier clase de intimidación se esfumó al verlo todavía con las gafas chuecas y a punto de reventar. Y completamente desnudo.

Tras ayudarlo a cubrirlo y convencerle de que no sabía qué había pasado, corrió escaleras abajo. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus palabras y formar un argumento corto y directo que callara todas las palabras de Harry. Aunque, mientras caminaba con tranquilidad en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que había convertido a su novio en un ogro y eso era algo que debía presumir. Ah, y cualquiera que encontrase a un ogro en la torre, comenzaría a atacarlo o algo parecido. Se sentía culpable por dejarlo ahí y reírse de él, pero eso no detuvo sus pasos y, minutos después, ya estaba caminando con sus amigos hacia allá.

—Eso fue todo —se encogió de hombros. Pansy tenía una mueca plasmada en el rostro mientras que Harry intentaba matarlo con la mirada. Draco suspiró y alzó la varita nuevamente. La chica interrumpió.

— ¿Dónde encontraste el hechizo? —Draco sonrió con orgullo y se tocó la sien con un dedo.

—Aquí. Estuve estudiando trasfiguración en la noche y se me ocurrió que debía ser posible, así que…

— ¡Deja de hablar y deshaz esto ya, Malfoy!

Rotó los ojos al escuchar su apellido y, murmurando una queja, alzó la varita por tercera vez. Sin embargo, volvió a bajar la varita y se volvió hacia Pansy, ocasionando que el ogro volviese a gruñir.

—Ya puedes irte, él no tiene nada debajo de esa manta y no quiero que lo veas desnudo.

Una vez solos, Draco alzó la varita por última vez y musitó el hechizo. El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a perder músculos por todos lados. Y altura. Instantes más tarde, Harry se enredaba en la manta, luciendo molesto y triste en proporciones alarmantes. Draco se acercó con una sonrisita.

—Entonces —dijo Harry, cortando el abrazo que el rubio parecía querer darle—, si tuviste tanto tiempo para burlarte de mí y planear un argumento, dímelo ya.

—Perdón por convertirte en un ogro, no es para tanto.

—Draco, por favor. Solo quiero irme a mi habitación y olvidarme de lo idiota que eres. Así que habla —pidió mientras buscaba su capa de invisibilidad en el piso. El rubio se talló el cuello distraídamente.

—Bien… No entendí por qué estabas tan molesto. Te dije mil veces que padre no me cuenta nada de lo que hace y que lleva meses sin enviarme una carta. Sé que quieres protegerme y todas esas cosas gryffindorescas que se te ocurren de repente, pero después dices que no confías en mí.

—Sí confío en ti, es solo que…

—No siempre —rotó los ojos. Se agachó junto a una pared y recogió la capa de Harry, extendiéndosela—. Y ahora me pides que no regrese a casa en vacaciones, que abandone a mi familia deliberadamente porque no están de tu lado. Si hubieras esperado a que yo te dijera para qué quería verte aquí hoy, te habría ahorrado la perorata que me diste. Ya había decidido no volver a Malfoy Manor. Dijiste que el sombrero quería enviarte a Slytherin, muestra un poco de astucia entonces.

Harry tomó la capa con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada de su novio.

— ¿De verdad no vas a volver?

—Y no lo hago por ti. Es solo que eso de matar a los muggles y sangre sucia no es tanto lo mío. El mundo necesita personas de las que me pueda burlar y sentirme superior —se recargó en la pared y soltó el aire.

—Perdón por haberte gritado de esa manera —convino el moreno, luego de haberse quedado en silencio un momento.

—Sí, bueno, no podía esperan más de un idiota Gryffindor. Pero un simple perdón no me basta —se irguió, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras—. Voy a necesitar que pienses en como pedirlo adecuadamente, vas a tener todas las vacaciones para complacerme.

Harry escuchó los pasos de Draco alejándose, seguido del ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Sonrió levemente mientras se ponía la capa.

Definitivamente, ese verano sería mejor. Solo necesitaba encontrar la manera de explicarle a Sirius porqué un Malfoy viviría con ellos por un tiempo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Soy nueva escribiendo fics Drarrys, así que lamento lo AU._


End file.
